Graveyard Tweets
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: This is a one shot series by my drafted tweets. Yes this is as weird as it sounds. Based IS/Poke/CS/Oldrival and maybe others.
1. 2 AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do however own the tweets I never tweet.**

 **A/N: So hello all. I started a one shot series, that most likely will never be completed because I have so many draft tweets. But yes you heard right. Draft tweets. My friend PolarDawn came up with the idea of basing one shots off of tweets. So here I am. This will solely based on IS/CS/Oldrival/Poke**

* * *

It was late.

No, no. It was early?

Dawn didn't exactly know anymore. She felt like she had been tossing and turning around for hours, trying her hardest to get comfortable and fall asleep.

She opened up her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance when she saw the bright red numbers on the clock. 2:07 A.M.

She let out another soft sigh and turned on her side, now facing her boyfriend of three years who was sleeping soundly. She frowned slightly, jealous of how sleep seemed to come easy to him. She moved to reach out her hand, brushing the purple locks that had fallen on his face. Her hand froze once she felt him take in a sharp breath, thinking he would wake up, but she instantly relaxed when he didn't open his eyes. She pulled back her hand and turned to lay on the other side

She felt a slight grumble in her tummy. This is what she got for not eating dinner earlier. Maybe, just maybe she could sneak out of bed without waking her boyfriend and make herself some food. Pasta seemed simple enough. Before Dawn could even put the plan in action she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"You do not need pasta right now. Go to sleep, Troublesome," Paul mumbled incoherently, nuzzling his face into his girlfriend's hair.

Dawn felt her cheeks redden, realizing she probably said her thoughts out loud. She felt a small giggle leave her lips when she heard Paul's light snores again, this time near her ear. She soon felt her eyelids get heavy and all thoughts about making pasta were forgotten. Maybe, just maybe all she needed was his arms around her.

Maybe, just maybe she'd force Paul to make her pasta tomorrow.

* * *

 _*my thoughts at two am* you do not need pasta right now, go to sleep._

* * *

 **So yeah. . . sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope this gives me inspiration for my other two stories. I haven't given up just yet. So to be continued. . .**

 **Jess.**


	2. Netflix & Chill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just my irrelevant tweets :-)**

* * *

It was Saturday mid afternoon. A lazy one, that's for sure.

Ash Ketchum sat alone on his couch, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers. What? It's hot out and he's home alone, which was rare for him. His mother, Delia, was out and his friends were all busy doing their own things. He would usually be hanging out with his best friend/girlfriend, but she was sadly at work and he was stuck bored at home. He let out a huge sigh, flipping aimlessly through the channels, and finding nothing remotely interesting on TV.

He let out a groan as sweat dripped down onto his forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, before wiping it grossly on his shirt like it was nothing serious. He pushed the red button on the remote, finally deciding to binge watch something he'd most likely already seen.

While Netflix was loading, he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get something cold to drink. He frowned when he saw nothing satisfying in the fridge, and settled for a slightly frozen water bottle.

After opening up the bottle and gulping down a couple of sips, he let out a sigh of relief from the cold liquid going down his throat, immediately cooling him down. He walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it, still clutching his iced water. He clicked the play button to anything that was on his 'continue watching' list.

 _Bing._

Breaking his trance from the episode of 'Supernatural' he looked down at his phone, immediately grinning, seeing that the text was from his girlfriend.

 _Misty. 1:23._

What are you up to? I just got on my lunch break!

 _Ash. 1:23._

How's work? And nothing much. I'm Netflix and chillin' :-)))))))

 _Misty. 1:25._

WHAT.

 _Ash. 1:26_

….What?

 _Misty. 1:26._

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU NETFLIX AND CHILLING WITH, KETCHUM!?

 _Misty. 1:26._

I'LL KILL YOU.

 _Misty. 1:27_

ANSWER ME ASH KETCHUM!

Ash stared down at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed from confusion. What did Misty mean 'Netflix and Chilling with someone?' His eyes widened, finally understanding what she meant after a couple of minutes. He wasn't stupid…just a bit dense at times. Well, most of the time. Right as he was texting back, his phone started ringing loudly.

' _I wanna be the very best._

 _Like no one ever was…'_

"Mist! It's not what you think!" Ash answered in a panic.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did you say you're 'netflix and chilling' huh?!" she screamed loudly at her boyfriend.

"Because…. I'm watching Netflix…. drinking iced water…. Not the icky meaning." Ash said, defensively.

"….Icky?"

"Uh...yeah icky…" he replied again, hesitantly.

"ARCEUS ASH YOU'RE SO IMMATURE. YOU THINK IT'S ICKY?! YOU WEREN'T SAYING THAT YESTERDAY WHEN WE—"

Ash's cheeks turned red at the memory.

"MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

 _Netflix and chilling by myself. No, not the icky meaning like I'm really chilling. I'm drinking iced water :-)_


	3. Hot N Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just my tweets.**

 **Also, I don't really have a specific day when I'm going to post these. They are just random and a spur of the moment thing so expect these whenever. And I don't really have a word count either, some will be longer than others and some will be shorter then others. I guess if it's your favorite ship you might get lucky and have a longer chapter. Also feel free to leave ideas in the review section, you never know they might go with a tweet that I have in my drafts. Anyways, thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Jess**

* * *

May felt the tears start to blur her vision. She was breathing in an out very fast, doing her best to not have a panic attack. She clutched her books in her hands, while her face was hidden in her locker from all the judgmental stares. All she could hear were the endless amount of rumors. Well, she at least hoped they were rumors.

" _Did you hear he was with another girl?"_

" _OMG about time they broke up she was never good enough for him!"_

" _You're kidding, right? It was him that was never good enough for her!"_

" _I heard he was going to dump her anyways."_

" _She's not really pretty…"_

" _Arceus, he's such an ass! I can't believe he would do that to her!"_

All of the whispers were just getting louder and they were making May's head pound. Good thing her last period was a free period and she could just head home. She didn't want to see anyone today, not even her boyfriend. She didn't want to face the reality of the truth that the rumors may actually be true. She didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt she just wanted to go home and cry and get this day over with already.

So with a loud slam of her locker, making the people who were whispering about her jump, she stomped out of the school to start her long walk home.

Ten minutes later she finally reached her house. She noticed that no cars were in the driveway, meaning her parents weren't home yet. She let out a sigh of relief, she didn't really feel like explaining why her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Once she was inside her house she ran inside her room, flopping face down on her bed, now clutching the pillow under her head trying to hold back the tears that seemed to be endless.

A couple of moments later she heard pounding on her front door and she already had a feeling who it was, but she made no move to get out of bed.

The pounding on the front door seemed to continue but now her name was being called.

"May!"

"May c'mon I know you're home! Let me in please!" Drew screamed even louder, not really caring about the possible complaints from neighbors.

May let out a reluctant sigh and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want him to see the satisfaction of making her cry. She got out of bed and dragged her feet to answer the front door, before the neighbors started to get involved. She really didn't want Brendan's father to tell her father about this so once she opened the door, she yanked Drew inside causing him to yelp in surprise. She slammed her front door shut and narrowed her eyes at Drew.

"What do you want?" she spat venomously.

Drew frowned, noticing she had been crying by the redness in her eyes.

"—You left school early… why?" he asked her, even though he heard all the rumors going around.

"Yeah, well I had free period so I came home," May admitted truthfully, now walking back to her bedroom.

Drew followed her, automatically knowing where she was going because of the amount of times he has been in this house.

"You left because of the rumors…" he told her flatly, making her slightly flinch from the bluntness of the truth.

May had her back to him and didn't respond to his accusation. He scoffed at this.

"Do you actually…believe them?" he asked her in slight astonishment. He didn't think she would actually go around believing what others said about them. She didn't before so why start now?

"I'm not really sure…." May answered honestly, her hand now on the little red radio in her room.

"May—" Drew started, but before he could utter another word she turned on the radio, a loud pop song disrupting their whole conversation.

* * *

' _You change your mind_

 _Like a girl changes clothes_

 _Yeah, you PMS_

 _Like a bitch_

 _I would know'_

* * *

May let out a bitter laugh at the irony of the song. She was always a believer that the radio somehow knew what she was feeling. She didn't believe the rumors. She knew he would never hurt her, but sometimes she had her doubts that she wasn't good enough for him, or maybe they weren't right for each other. Today was one of those days.

* * *

' _And you over think_

 _Always speak_

 _Cryptically_

 _I should know_

 _That you're no good for me'_

* * *

Drew stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. Sometimes this girl drove him absolutely insane, but the thing is he fucking loved it. The way she pushed his buttons. The way she gets riled up from his endless teasing. The way she looks at life and how somehow she finds the good in every little thing. He could never get enough.

" _Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out. You're up then you're down,"_ Drew sang along obnoxiously and completely off key.

* * *

' _You're wrong when its right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up'_

* * *

May felt a smile grace her lips hearing him sing badly off key. She turned around and was met with him right in front of her face, offering her his hand. She let out another giggle, grabbing onto it while singing the next line.

" _You, you don't really want to stay, no. But you don't really want to go-o."_ Drew spun her around three times while her laughter got louder. Her laughter was infectious, making him laugh with her as they continue to sing the song terribly.

* * *

' _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down.'_

* * *

And soon enough they were dancing and singing along to the annoying catchy pop song, that described their relationship more or less. And the rumors? Yeah, they were just rumors because who could ever break up a couple like this? Not even a Katy Perry song could tear the two apart.

"…..You guys do know the neighbors filed a noise complaint just now?" Max came out of nowhere, slightly gaping at the door.

The couple payed no mind to the young boy at all, instead May grabbed her little brother's hand to join in on the fun.

"Nooooooooooo! I DON'T EVEN LIKE KATY PERRY." Max screamed, trying to break out of his big sister's grip.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _When life is shitty just turn on some music_

* * *

 **Oh I also don't own the Katy Perry song.**


	4. I Don't Hate You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This one shot takes place in the Pokemon world!**

* * *

Leaf was sitting outside silently observing the Pokémon outside of Professor Oak's lab in their natural habitat. She wrote down a couple of notes she found unique and interesting for Professor Oak's theory. But when she moved her gaze back up to continue observing, the flock of Pidgey fled from the sudden disturbance behind her.

She let out a loud groan of annoyance when she looked over her shoulder, finding the one only, Gary Oak running towards her with his lab coat flying behind him at his speed.

"Run!" he yelled at her with panic laced through his voice.

She stared at him with confusion, but before she could have time to react, Gary had yanked her off the ground now making her run with him.

"What the hell did you do?!" she screamed at him, trying to not lose her grip on her notebook, but also trying to not have her arm ripped out of its socket by Gary.

"No time for talking! Just keep running!" he told her breathlessly, running from a rampage of Tauros, to be more specific, Ash's Tauros.

They ran for a couple of more minutes until Gary led them to a fence and they quickly hopped over into another area in the research center.

"Umbreon! Go!" Gary tossed the ball into the air releasing his Umbreon. "Herd all the Tauros together and calm them down!"

His Umbreon responded by jumping into the closure and doing what Gary had asked.

Gary let out a sigh of relief and moved his gaze towards the girl he's had a crush on for years, only to find her glaring at him in return. He flinched slightly under her stare.

"What the hell Gary! What did you do to rile them up so much?" Leaf narrowed her eyes at him. Gary put his hands up in defense and began explaining himself.

"I was cleaning out—and then all of a sudden a trainers Voltorb was in the same enclosure and then it exploded—"

"Why do you always do this! Professor Oak trusts you to not make a mess of things, but you can never help yourself can you? Just because you're his grandson doesn't give you the amazing title of a Professor—"

"But I—" Gary tried to interrupt but Leaf continued on with her rant.

"I'm so sick of you doing this! Other people are trying to help and actually do research and all you do is just mess it up or prove people wrong with that big ego of yours!" Leaf finished screaming, her cheeks were bright red from the anger she was feeling. She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off leaving Gary with his head down, his spiky hair now covering his eyes.

Gary didn't mean to interrupt her. He was trying to explain what had happened was an accident but Leaf tend to always put the blame on him and he accepted it. He liked the fact that Leaf didn't treat him as the "grandson" of Professor Oak but as an equal. Even though he's been trying to prove himself to her in every possible way. He let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly followed her. He didn't want her to snap at him, but he did owe her an apology.

After storming off, Leaf was sitting by the pond. She was trying to calm herself down from all the screaming. She felt bad that she went off on Gary like that. She didn't mean to be so harsh, she was just tired of him always messing up her research lately. She's been trying to prove another theory of evolution and she was so close too. She really wanted to impress Professor Oak and Gary as well. She knew a lot of Professor Oak's theories were actually discovered by Gary, but no one really noticed that. It was like he didn't want anyone to know he actually was an intelligent individual. But it infuriated her because he always acted like such an ass!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone take a seat next to her. It was quiet for a few moments before Gary finally broke it.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he asked her, feeling dejected.

Leaf's glanced at him. She could see how guilty and disappointed he was with himself and she suddenly felt even worse for yelling at him like that.

"I don't exactly hate you… it's just sometimes I get frustrated and think to myself if you were on fire and I had a glass of water. I'd probably drink it."

Gary listened to her odd response, and couldn't help but release a chuckle. She was so weird, but he couldn't help but like that about her. He liked how different she was from other girls.

"Let me get this straight… If I was on fire and you had the only source of water to put me out… you wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She couldn't help but grin at his question and then she shook her head at him.

"Nope," Leaf said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, that's just rude…" he said with mocking defense.

Leaf covered her mouth with her hand, but she couldn't stop her loud giggles.

He couldn't contain the huge grin on his face from hearing her laughter. After a couple seconds the laughter finally died down and he couldn't help the frown that suddenly formed on its way on his face.

He turned his head to stare at the lake, watching as different water Pokémon splash around in it.

Leaf took her hand off her mouth and continue to stare at Gary. She frowned at his sudden serious expression and she scooted closer towards him.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" she asked him with a light nudge.

He blushed slightly when she nudged him but he turned his face away to hide it from her.

"I'm—I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident and I didn't mean to mess up whatever you were doing—because I'm pretty sure it's important—"

Leaf placed her hand lightly on his. "Hey, hey. It's alright. I might have overreacted just a bit but it's only because I want to finish so I can show Professor Oak and you—"

Gary suddenly looked at her with surprise.

"You wanted to show me?"

Leaf felt the heat rush to her cheeks now as she pulled her hand from his and averted her gaze.

"Y—yeah. It's not finished yet! So—"

"Well I'll let you get back to it then," Gary said, now standing up from his spot. He still had a slight blush on his cheeks, because he couldn't believe that Leaf wants him to check out her work. He didn't think she would appreciate it his opinion, but it made his heart beat a little bit faster that she did actually care.

Leaf's eyes furrowed in confusion at his sudden urgency.

"But—"

"I want to read it. So I want to let you finish it without me interrupting you…" he said sheepishly, brushing his hand on the back of his neck.

Leaf smiled at softly at him.

"Okay! I promise you'll be the first one to read it!" she promised.

He nodded his head and turned to make his leave, but he stopped his steps suddenly.

"Thanks Leaf."

"For what?" she asked him curiously.

"For treating me—just thanks…" he replied with embarrassment and rushed to walk away from her completely before making another fool out of himself.

Leaf watched him walk away feeling slightly dazed by him thanking her, but she shrugged it off. She looked back down at her notebook and then smiled softly.

Maybe she would put out Gary's fire after all.

* * *

 _I don't exactly hate you but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it._


	5. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just these random tweets.**

* * *

It was pitch black outside, the only light that could really be seen were the stars in the sky and the faint glowing light from the bedroom.

It was slightly chilly out, the usual weather in the Sinnoh Region. But the couple sitting outside didn't seem to mind one bit, after all, they were doing some snuggling. Something the purple haired boy refused to admit he actually liked.

Dawn was sitting between Paul's long legs, as a blanket was thrown over them. They were sitting outside of his bedroom patio just peacefully enjoying the night together. It was one of Dawn's favorite things to do because it gave her the excuse to be close to him.

They weren't speaking, just enjoying the quiet noises of nature while Dawn played absentmindedly with Paul's fingers and with Paul silently observing her with an amusement gleam in his eyes.

"Paul?" she called out her boyfriend's name softly.

"Hn," Paul responded.

"What was your first impression of me when we first met?" she asked, with a light blush dusted on her cheeks. She wasn't really sure if she would like the answer he gave her because they didn't really get along at first.

Paul let out a deep chuckle at her question.

"Do you want a truthful answer? Or are you just looking for a compliment?" he asked flatly.

She puffed her cheeks and let out a huff of air, glancing up at him with an unamused expression.

"A truthful answer!" Dawn whined slightly.

Paul rolled his eyes at her and squeezed her waist affectionately, making her squeal in surprise. He let out a lazy grin and tightened his grip on her.

"Honestly, I thought you talked a lot. For a while, I thought you actually just liked to hear your own voice." Paul answered truthfully.

Dawn frowned at this. She knew she wasn't going to get some cliché love at first sight comment because this is Paul, and if anything it was basically hatred and annoyance at first sight.

Paul stared down at his girlfriend and let out another chuckle, nibbling slightly on her ear making her frown turn upside down.

"What? You said you wanted an honest answer," he mumbled, his breath hot on her ear. "I also always wanted to shut you up too," Paul added on.

Dawn giggled at this not so new information.

"Is that why you kissed me at Kenny's party?" she asked him, now intertwining their fingers together.

Paul felt his own cheeks redden and dipped his head so his hair slightly covered his face. Even though Dawn had seen him embarrassed plenty of times, he still doesn't like to show her the effect she has on him.

"One of the reasons—but I think we should talk about your first impression of me instead," he said, immediately changing the subject.

Dawn felt her eyes widen and she suddenly leaned up from Paul's chest.

"Uh—"

Paul took notice of this action and he raised an eyebrow at her, all embarrassment from before now faded.

"It's that bad?"

Dawn tried to let go of his hand and moved to get up but Paul wasn't having any of that. He held onto her hand tighter and pulled her back against him.

"Troublesome, tell me."

Dawn bit her lip and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Why would I? It shouldn't even matter now." Paul scoffed.

"I thought—you were very intimidating—so many rumors about how 'scary' you are—so I thought you'd be that person who'd have someone like Ash, or someone locked in your basement." Dawn blushed instantly at her confession. She covered her face with her other hand, not wanting to see Paul's reaction.

Paul's eyebrows were shot up and he was stunned, to say the least. He knew he had a terrible reputation for being the strong, silent type but having someone locked in the basement? That was just another level.

He couldn't help the laugh that left his lips. His shoulders, and his whole body rumbling at how ridiculous it sounded.

Dawn uncovered her face when she felt Paul's chest moving up and down. She turned to glance at him and she saw that he adorned a huge smile on his face from laughing at how funny the whole situation was. She suddenly felt more embarrassed and slapped his chest playfully.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" she pouted.

After a couple more moments of laughing, he finally relaxed and leaned his forehead against her own.

"Do you still think I'm that intimidating?" he asked her with a slight hesitation in his voice. He didn't want to be the guy that scares his own girlfriend.

Dawn stared into his dark eyes and she could see that he was nervously waiting for her answer.

"Kind of. I mean not in a bad way. I think you're really strong-willed and it makes me want to be stronger and feel more confident so I can better myself. You—the way you make me feel—like I can do anything I want to do, achieve anything and everything. It makes me less afraid because I know you're here next to me…" she answered softly, feeling her heartbeat increase rapidly under his stare.

Paul leaned in closer, his nose touching hers.

"It's funny because I feel like everything is less intimidating when you're by my side…" he admitted before, pressing his lip against hers.

Dawn kissed him back, deepening it. When oxygen became a necessity she pulled away from him slowly. She felt absolutely breathless every time they kissed.

"I think that's enough with first impressions. What I want to know now, is your other reason for kissing me at Kenny's party." She grinned.

Paul playfully rolled his eyes and leaned backward.

"Another story for another time," he said nonchalantly.

"But Paul—"

"Stop talking, Troublesome—"

* * *

 _Have you ever just looked at someone and thought to yourself..._

 _"Yeah, that person has someone locked in the basement."_


	6. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

* * *

May and Drew have been dating for over a couple of months now. Yes, you heard right they finally ended all of their relentless teasing and endless arguments of pent up sexual tension. Well somewhat at least they still have their arguments and disagreements, but at the end of the day what couple doesn't?

Right now they were at a Diner that they usually go to after school sometimes. It was one of May's favorite spots because she loved the ice cream milkshakes they had. It was also one of Drew's favorite spots as well because this was the first place he actually got to know May and he thanks his history teacher every day for pairing them up together for a project.

They both entered their usual booth, sliding to sit across from one another. May always hated when couples sat next to each other. She thought it was harder to have a conversation with the other person when they were just right next to you.

May smiled brightly at Drew when the waitress placed down the menus, telling them she'd be back in a few to take their orders. May didn't need to even glance at the menu though because she already knew what she was having. Drew, on the other hand, liked to consider his options, so he flipped through it like it was the first time he even saw the menu.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before May leaned over and looked at what Drew was reading on the menu.

"Whatcha getting, Grass-head?" she asked him with a tiny giggle.

Drew rolled his eyes at the nickname but answered his girlfriend nonetheless.

"I'm kind of hungry so probably a burger. You can have my fries, though," he said, now glancing up at his girlfriend with a knowing smirk.

She let out another giggle and nodded her head.

"But don't you want a milkshake too?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Drew's smirk got even larger at her question.

"Nah. I'll just steal yours, April."

May narrowed her eyes at him and leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah if you think I'm giving you a sip of my milkshake you have another thing coming," she huffed in annoyance.

Drew laughed at the cute expression she was making. She was so easy to get riled up. It was one of his favorite things about her.

Soon enough the waitress came back and asked for their orders.

May was about to open her mouth to respond but Drew beat her to it.

"We'll have a cheeseburger with extra fries and a strawberry milkshake with two straws please," Drew told the waitress politely.

May blushed when Drew had known what she wanted without her having to even say it aloud. The waitress nodded her head and went to retrieve their order. May's blush though instantly faded at the thought of Drew asking for two straws.

"I don't know why you ordered two straws. You're not getting any Grass-head!" she told him, while playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Drew rolled his eyes at her immaturity.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you sharing is caring? I'm sharing my fries with you," he replied with a flick of his hair.

"Well I could have gotten my own fries," she said, turning her head away from him.

Drew raised an eyebrow, looking at her with an amused glance.

"Does it matter? I'm paying anyway," he said, chuckling a bit when her cheeks flushed again.

Before May could say anything else another waitress brought them their food. May stared at the food with hearts in her eyes. Once it was placed down in front of her she grabbed her spoon and started to shove her milkshake in her mouth without a second thought.

Drew stared at her for a couple of seconds with a slight teasing smirk.

"Wow June, it's not an eating contest. You don't have to stuff it down your throat. We aren't in a rush to go anywhere," he teased her.

May instantly stopped, her cheeks blushing red. She dabbed at her mouth and frowned slightly at his comment. She knew he was teasing but she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure when he said that. It's not like she thought of herself as overweight or anything, she does have a fast metabolism. But she felt embarrassed and thought that Drew would find her repulsive so she slowed down a bit and smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

* * *

A couple of days go by and May still couldn't get Drew's words out of her head. It made her slow down with her eating a lot more than she usually did. She was sitting outside in her P.E class staring at nothing in particular. They had free time to do whatever exercises they wanted to do. Her best friend Dawn took notice of how strange she was acting and decided to do something about it.

"What's with you?" Dawn asked with a frown on her face. May jumped in surprise, she hadn't realized she had even zoned out.

"Um—nothing just—" May started. She didn't really know how to explain what she was feeling.

Dawn continued to frown at her friend and sat down next to her.

"Did something happen with Drew?" she asked, having a feeling it had something to do with the green haired boy.

May flinched slightly at the sound of his name, making Dawn understand that the problem definitely was something with Drew.

"Are you guys okay? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Dawn asked her again. May shook her head 'no' to her questions.

"It's just he said something to me the other day that I couldn't really get out of my mind…" she said, feeling dejected.

Dawn waited for her to continue. May took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We were at the Diner, like usual, and he just said something that kind of just got to me. I mean I'm not mad at him or anything, I guess I just feel a little insecure about it," she continued. Dawn put a hand on her shoulder for encouragement.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked.

"He just said something about the way I eat. I mean I know I eat a lot and it's not like I'm overweight or anything, but I don't know. It just stung, I guess. I'm kind of worried that Drew finds it disgusting or something…" May finished, her eyes starting to water.

Dawn instantly felt angry at Drew. He was so inconsiderate sometimes. Arceus, he was just like Paul sometimes! She instantly stood back up and stared down at May.

"Don't let him get you down! You can do and eat whatever the hell you want May!" she exclaimed with a new-found determination to murder Drew.

May waved her hands frantically at her friend.

"No, it's not his fault. It just—it's me being silly is all," she said sadly.

Dawn felt all the anger she previously held towards the green-headed idiot disperse. She frowned at her friend. She didn't really know why May felt insecure over something like this. She was a beautiful young woman and gets looked from the opposite sex on the daily. But Dawn can definitely understand the same type of feeling, especially when it came to a certain purple haired boy.

"I think you should talk to him and tell him what's bothering you…" Dawn said, finally breaking the silence. May let out another sigh.

"I don't know… I mean I wouldn't want to burden him especially if it's my own issue," May confessed sadly.

"Well you guys are in a relationship; so shouldn't you be able to talk to each other about these sorts of things? Isn't that one of the points of being in a relationship? I'm not saying to tell him every single one your flaws and insecurities, but you can at least tell him the ones that relate to him because he's probably the only person who can actually help you with that," Dawn told her truthfully.

May took in her words and nodded her head.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling that the class was over. They went back to the locker rooms to change and leave to go to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Drew was waiting for May at his car. They were going out to eat again, but this time, Drew wanted to try this new pizza place that had just opened up downtown.

May clutched her books to her chest feeling slightly anxious because she wasn't sure if she was going to talk to him about what's bothering her or not. Her thoughts cleared up when she saw her boyfriend leaning on his car, his hair slightly blowing in the wind. His school tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt was now pulled out of his pants. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks at the sight. He was really good looking, but she knew if she told him that it would only go to his head. She frowned again at the thought of why someone who is attractive as him is with someone plain as her. She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. Sometimes she couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Once she stepped in front of Drew, she found herself forcing a smile on her face, hoping he didn't see the internal conflict that was going on inside her head.

Drew stared at her quietly for a moment trying read her. He sensed something has been off with her for a while now, but he had decided to wait patiently for her to tell him what it was. He didn't want to push her if she felt uncomfortable telling him something, which did, admittedly, hurt a bit. However, the last thing he wanted to be right now was selfish. He could handle a couple of bruises to his ego.

May was about to open her mouth and ask why he was staring at her so intently, but before she could he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. She let out a surprised squeak, dropping her books in the process and grabbing onto his chest to keep her balance. She looked up at him, wondering what his intentions were, but when she did she instantly blushed at the heated gaze he was giving her.

He tightened his grip around her waist and leaned his forehead against her own.

"What's bothering you, May?"

She felt her throat become dry at his question. Her heart beat increased at the thought of him actually noticing something has been bothering her. She quietly answered his question, hoping he would drop it.

"Nothing—" Before she could finish her sentence he cupped her cheeks with his hands, making her look up at him.

"No. I know there's something bothering you. It's been bothering you for a couple of days now. What I don't understand is why you won't tell me…" he asked her with a frown on his face.

May felt the tears start to form in her eyes as she stared at Drew's intense gaze.

"I don't—I—I don't want to bother you. It's really not a big deal…" she whimpers quietly, trying to look away, but he wouldn't let her.

"What are you talking about, May? Your problems are my problems. You are my girlfriend don't you get you can tell me anything? What's the point of being in a relationship if you can't even tell me what's bothering you?" he mumbled out sadly. May felt a few tears escape at his words.

"It's just—you said—you said the other—" she tried to find a way to word this but she just kept stuttering.

Drew immediately lets go of her cheeks and stared at her wide-eyed.

"I made you upset?" he asked with a mixture of shock and confusion. She clenched her fists on his shirt, now leaning her forehead on his chest.

"You said something at the Diner when I was eating and—and said something about me eating fast—and I don't know it made me feel like I grossed you out—it made me think of how I should change how or what I should eat and—if I needed to go on a diet and I've just been having a lot of doubts about whatever you see in me and why you are with me when you can have any girl in this school." May felt more tears now start to stream down her cheeks as all the stress she had been feeling lately finally started to flow outwards.

Drew stared down at her with his mouth open slightly in surprise. He has never seen this side of May before. Usually, she is the confident girl who never backs down from any fight and that's one of the things that attracted him to her the most. She never cared about what anyone else thought of her. It made his heart beat faster that she cared what he thought, but at the same time he felt like an ass for making her cry. Especially when he didn't mean to. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed his other hand on her head.

"You idiot…" he started to say, "I'm sorry for not thinking before I speak… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just teasing you—but I took it too far."

He lifted her head to make her look up at him and he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"But you really are an idiot. Can't you see how crazy I am about you?" he mumbled, looking away from her slightly to try and hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I love you. I love the way you eat without a care in the world…it's cute. And you're not fat, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and sometimes its—it's kind of hard to keep my hands off of you," he continued to mumble quietly to her.

May felt her heart stop when he said those three words. He has never said anything like that before. She grabbed his face, turning him to look at her and she kissed him.

At first, his eyes were wide but he closed them and slowly deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her tighter against him. May pulled away still cupping his cheeks.

"I love you. And I'm sorry for doubting you. I was just scared. I've never really felt this way before."

Drew grinned down at her. Finally relieved that the problem was out in the air.

"You know. I think that's the first time I was the one to fix the relationship," he said in amusement, thinking of all the fights they have had. May let out a laugh at this.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it Grass-head!"

Drew smirked before stealing another kiss from her.

"C'mon April, you're making me starve from all these endless feelings. I think we are going to have to order everything off the menu," he told her, opening up the car door for her.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her books. She blushed feeling his gaze still on her. And she nudged him slightly, making him break out of his daze.

"If you're going to order everything off the menu then you're paying. Because all I can afford right now is ramen," she told him bluntly as she moved to sit inside his car.

Drew closed the door. He walked to the driver seat and sat down in the car before casting a glance at his girlfriend.

"I'm sure you'd prefer ramen over everything anyways," he said as he started up the car. May giggled at this and took ahold of his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You know me so well."

* * *

 _Boys have no fucking idea how long something they've said can stay in a girl's mind forever_


	7. Pillow Fort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just the tweets I tweet. Sorry, it's been a bit, I've been struggling with a summer class. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was around ten at night when Dawn had finally tucked in James. Usually, he would be in bed earlier, but for some odd reason, he just didn't want to go to sleep. He's a quiet kid who observes everything and everyone but when he's comfortable enough he's a little ball of energy. Paul blamed her for that gene, but she begs to differ.

She walked into the master bedroom to find her husband reading a strategy guide book. Typical Paul to always be thinking of battling twenty-four seven. But if he wanted to stay Sinnoh's Champion, he'll always have to be on top of his game.

Dawn let out a loud whine when she collapsed onto the bed, hugging the pillow to her chest. She felt exhausted. With working on new designs for her fashion company and on top of that it was her turn to host the 'playdate' with all of her son's friends at their house. Paul wasn't even home all day because of important 'champion' meetings, but Dawn believes it was just an excuse to not have to deal with everyone's devilish children. His own kid was different because he actually liked him.

Hearing his wife's cry he glanced up from his book and saw how really tired she was. He felt a frown form on his face, he hated when she wasn't her energetic self. He placed his book down on the end table and then moved closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

Dawn released a soft sigh once she felt her husband place soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Stressful day?" he murmured, continuing to give her butterfly kisses.

"You have no idea…" she mumbled out tiredly. "How was the meeting today?" she asked him softly, this was the only time she even saw her husband lately. Only in the mornings and at night. She knew it was because of something going on with the league changing the rules about battles, so the champion obviously had to be there.

Paul felt his heart swell. Even when his wife was stressed or feeling exhausted she still managed to ask him how is day went or even make sure he was okay. That's one of the things he loved, she always put everyone else before herself.

"No more talking about work. I miss you…" he nibbled on her ear, slowly moving his hands up her shirt, well technically his shirt.

She let out a tiny giggle, feeling his lips kiss her ticklish spot. She turned around in his arms, now looking up at him with a soft tired smile.

"I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you even though we sleep next to each other every night," she told him sadly, now moving her hands to his chest stopping at his shoulders.

Paul smirked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"How bout we make up for lost time?"

"After taking care of those devils all day? I think I'm scarred for life," she joked lightly.

Paul couldn't help the laugh that left his lips and he leaned back, pulling her on top of him.

"We could always make another of our own. He's actually tolerable," he said flatly. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait—does the Paul Shinji actually want to have another baby? I think I'm going to go into shock," she playfully teased him. She leaned back a bit, now straddling his waist. She looked down at him and couldn't help but look at him in awe. She loved seeing him this way. So affectionate and relaxed. It was nice.

Paul rolled his eyes at her, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Yeah—well— Ash called me today and he told me that Misty was pregnant and I don't know, it got me thinking about when you were pregnant for the first time and how—how happy you were. You didn't work as much as you do now—and I think it'd be nice for James to have a sibling…" Paul felt his cheeks heat up. He was married to this woman for seven years now and she still made him turn to goo.

Dawn felt her eyes water slightly at his confession. She didn't know he felt this strongly about her overloading herself with work.

"Do you want me to stop working? What are—"

"It's not that. I mean, I make enough money for the both of us, and I know you love your company. I would never ask you to do that. I just want you to be happy…"

Before Dawn could respond to that she and Paul turned their head towards the door when it pushed open, revealing their five-year-old son wearing his Piplup pajamas, and holding his Turtwig plushy. He was the splitting image of her Paul, with the exception of Dawn's blue eyes.

"Mama, Daddy—I had a bad dream…" he mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly, while the other was squeezing his plushy tight to his chest.

Dawn climbed off Paul's chest and scurried over her little boy.

"What's wrong baby? What happened?" she asked him, brushing his purple hair out of his eyes.

"I don't—I don't member…." James whimpered slightly, his eyes starting to water.

"Don't baby him, Troublesome," he said, getting off the bed walking over to his son. He picked him up from the ground and James clutched his neck tightly.

"I don't want to go back to sleep…" James whimpered again.

"Alright buddy, you don't have too. How bout we do something else?" Paul asked, tossing him gently on the king size bed.

"Paul, it's late—" Dawn tried to but in her son beat her to it.

"Like what, like what, like what!?" James bounced excitedly, his nightmare clearly forgotten.

Paul let out a chuckle at his son's excitement and he sat down on the bed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Well when I was your age your uncle Reggie used to build pillow forts with me whenever I had nightmares," he admitted. James gasped at this.

"What?! Even daddy has nightmares? But you're the champion!"

"Well yeah. Everyone has something they are afraid of, that's why you have family and friends here to help you face them. When I was younger I only had my brother but then I met your mom."

"Mama said that Uncle Ash changed you every time you guys battled!" James grinned at his father. Paul rolled his eyes at his son's statement.

"Yeah, well your mom likes to over exaggerate stories sometimes. Especially how we actually met," he says sarcastically, glancing at his wife with a bemused expression. Dawn had her arms crossed over her chest and she felt her cheeks heat up at his gaze and she let out a huff of annoyance at his teasing.

"But cmon James, go get all the pillows from your room, while your mom gets the couch pillows. I'll get the extra blankets," he told the both of them. Dawn laughed at this and immediately responded.

"Fine. But after this, it's time for bed. Okay, boys?"

"Fine," they both grumbled. And with that Dawn gathered the living room pillows and the throw blanket and James gathered his own pillows, with other stuff animals he wanted to bring into the fort.

"Alright, Dawn hang that—yeah right on the side of the bed. And James I want you to put these pillows to hold that part up—good job."

"We finished! Can I go in now and set up my Poke-dolls?" James asked with bright eyes, now holding onto to his stuffed Turtwig, and Piplup and stuffed Elekid.

"Of course Sweetheart. We are right behind you," Dawn giggled, crouching down to follow her son inside the fort.

Paul couldn't help the smile that formed on his face watching his wife and son together. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He crouched down and followed them inside the somewhat large fort and he let out another chuckle at his son who was jumping around explaining a battle with his toys to his mother.

Dawn met his gaze and her eyes lit up at Paul's presence and she called him over to join in on the explanation their son was giving.

James played until for what seemed like a while, but in reality, it was only thirty minutes more and fell asleep on his father's lap. Paul was rubbing his son's head and Dawn couldn't help but tear up, and in that moment she knew she wanted another.

"Yes."

Paul looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Yes what?" he whispered, so he wouldn't wake up James.

Dawn scooted closer towards them, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I want another baby."

Paul's eyes widen for a quick moment but then he couldn't help but wrap his free arm around his wife drawing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks and then her lips.

If someone had told Paul when he was younger that he would be building his own pillow fort with his wife and son, he would have laughed in their face thinking of how ridiculous that sounded. Now, he couldn't picture a life without them in it.

* * *

 _Someone build a pillow for with me._


End file.
